bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Benimaru Nikaido (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740196 |no = 7157 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 238 |animation_idle = 113 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A fighter with electrifying good looks, Benimaru's investigation into a mysterious tournament led him around the world, chasing the cold trail of a villain. Yet at every step, something kept nudging at his warrior's instincts to keep on going. He finally arrived at a derelict building in the middle of nowhere, with strange symbols that only he could see leading him far into its depths. At its very heart, he found a pitch-black portal yawning open, with a familiar friend stepping into it. Surprised, he followed his friend into the portal only to have his mind attacked by an overwhelming rage. |summon = My reason for victory? I'm cool and you know it! |fusion = Don't blink, you might miss my brilliance! |evolution = Victory is mine! Cool as ice, and just as shockingly awesome! | hp_base = 5269 |atk_base = 2097 |def_base = 2097 |rec_base = 2114 | hp_lord = 6850 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 2600 |rec_lord = 2600 | hp_anima = 7742 |rec_anima = 2362 |atk_breaker = 2838 |def_breaker = 2362 |def_guardian = 2838 |rec_oracle = 2838 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2362 | hp_oracle = 5957 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 49 |ls = Electrokenesis Overflow |lsdescription = Boosts all stats (30%) & Raises normal hit amount (100% & -50% DMG) & Reduce BB Cost by 25% |lsnote = +1 (-50% damage) to each hit count |bb = DM: Rai-Kou Ken I |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful thunder attack on all foes & Raises nomral hit amount (100% & 100% DMG) for 3 turns & Boosts own ATK (160%) for 2 turns & Chance of inflicting injury, weakness and paralysis (85%) & Adds thunder element to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = DM: Rai-Kou Ken II |sbbdescription = 17 combo thunder attack on all foes & Raises normal hit amount (200% & 100% DMG) for 3 turns & Boosts BB gauge when attacked (4-5 BC) for 3 turns & Boosts OD gauge (7%) & Adds thunder element to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = DM: Rai-Kou Ken MAX |ubbdescription = 22 combo thunder attack on all foes & Raises normal hit amount (200% & 100% DMG) for 3 turns & Boosts ATK (250%) for 3 turns & Boosts OD gauge (35%) |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Super-Speed |esitem = |esdescription = Raises normal hit amount (100% & -50 DMG) & Boosts OD gauge fill rate (150%) for 1 turn when damage taken has exceeded certain amount (7500) |esnote = |evofrom = 740195 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}